nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
AR Cards
AR Cards are specially made cards for the Nintendo 3DS that allow the player to play augmented reality games with the AR Games application. With them, the player uses the outer cameras to point them to one of the AR Cards to play games that are virtually shown on the screen in the location the AR Card is, like a table. Six cards come packaged with every Nintendo 3DS unit, the first being a question mark AR card, while the other five featuring a Nintendo character. They are not to be confused with the card versions of amiibo, which use NFC. List of games The following are a list of games (excluding the preinstalled AR Games) that make use of the AR Cards and what each one does. *''Nintendogs + Cats'' - In this game, players can see their puppy or kitten by placing an AR Card on the table. The pet walks around but doesn't do much beyond that. If the gamer places a Nintendo character AR card on the table, the pet will appear donning a symbol of that character. For example, if the player puts the Mario card on the table, the pet will appear with Mario's hat. The total list of characters is listed below: **Mario: Pet wears Mario's, Luigi's, or Toad's hat. **Link: Pet wears Link's hat and a wig that resembles Link's hair. **Samus Aran: Pet wears Samus' helmet. **Kirby: Pet wears a hat that looks similar to Kirby. **Pikmin: Pet wears a hat that is similar to the top of a Red, Yellow, or Blue Pikmin's head. *''Pokédex 3D'' - In this application, you can use Pokémon AR markers to make Pokémon appear on a surface and take pictures. *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' - Rather than using AR Cards, this game has you point your cameras at circular objects in order to open gates. *''Tetris Axis ''- This game has two AR modes (AR Marathon and AR Tower Climber) that play like the original, except for that it is on the AR card. *''Kid Icarus Uprising'' - There are over 400 cards of characters, enemies and weapons to collect. Each copy of the game comes bundled with six randomly chosen cards out of a possible twenty. Other cards are available through special offers such as Club Nintendo or packaged with other products such as magazines like Game Informer and Nintendo Power. When the 3DS's cameras are pointed at a card, a character model springs to life on the screen. Up to three cards can be displayed on the screen at any one time. Players can then take pictures of the characters. If two cards are pointed at one another, the characters will battle. Kid Icarus: Uprising has the most AR Card uses of all 3ds games. *''New Love Plus'' - You can 'see' the girls in the real world! *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' - Used for a special AR scene *''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' - An AR Notebook is used as part of telling the game's story. *''Hatsune Miku & Future All-stars: Project Mirai'' - (Probably to view characters) *''Travel Adventures with Hello Kitty'' - (Take pictures with Hello Kitty in the real world) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - To unlock and display spirit Dream Eaters. *''Mario Party: Island Tour'''' - To play 'Ka-Goomba!' and 'Sinking Feeling''' *Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX - To view the characters and see live performances of the songs. Photos with series A series of simple free apps where the user gets a special eShop card with the series characters on it and can take pictures of said characters in various poses. Only the Mario has been released in all three regions with Photos With Animal Crossing getting a limited release in Europe and Photos with Pikmin exclusive to Japan. *Photos With Mario *Photos With Animal Crossing *Photos with Pikmin Trivia *Despite the card being the "Link" card and unlocking Link stuff, the picture shows a character who more accurately represents Toon Link. *A giant AR card was available from Club Nintendo, one side features the AR question mark block, the other side features Mario. *There is a large AR card painting of Link on the floor of the Nintendo World Store. Cards Initial Ones Ar.svg|?-Mark AR Card AR_Card_2.jpg|Mario AR Card AR_Card_3.jpg|Link AR Card AR_Card_4.jpg|Kirby AR Card AR_Card_5.jpg|Samus AR Card AR_Card_6.jpg|Pikmin AR Card es:Cartas AR Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Accessories